Nightmare Come Reality
by Prettyhex04
Summary: Arthur, Merlin and the rest of the knights are on patrol and something bad happens to Merlin. What happens next?
1. Bitten

**I know that I mostly write Olicity fics but I loved watching the BBC Merlin TV Series with Colin Morgan and Bradley James in so here's my first Merlin fanfic. **

**Hope you enjoy reading it, and as usual please _review_.**

Pausing to take a breath, Merlin proceeded with his daily chores set by the royal prat himself.

It was nine in the morning and in about an hour Arthur and some knights were setting off to go on patrol. Thank god he didn't have to go otherwise it would be nothing but _'clean this plate Merlin, cook that food Merlin, take care of those horses Merlin…..Merlin this Merlin that'_.

He was high in the clouds when he finally got brought back to reality by someone clearing their throat quite loudly. Glancing over his shoulder, Merlin saw Arthur leaning on the stable door with his arms crossed.

"Great news Merlin, it seems we are in need of a servant for patrolling and I thought of you" Arthur stated sarcastically when he mentioned the last part of the sentence.

"Can't you take George, I'm sure he'd love to come" Merlin answered back clearly annoyed and voice soaked with sarcasm.

Looking back at Arthur, who had raised his eyebrow and gave him his you-better-come-otherwise-you'll-be-stuck-on-stable_-duty-for-the-rest-of-your-life _look, giving in he replied he'd love to come as sarcastically as he could, since sarcasm was his essence.

* * *

The sound of hooves drummed through Merlin's head as he trailed behind Arthur, cursing under his breath.

"We'll rest the horses here for now and have some dinner, I think we can continue tomorrow" Arthur announced to the rest of the knights when he heard stomachs rumbling, even Merlin's, which reminded him to get Merlin to go and collect firewood for the dinner.

Immediately venturing off to collect wood, Merlin plotted his revenge to Arthur for forcing him to come with them on patrol and even better, they had to stay the night as well-just brilliant, why don't someone just stab him in the back as well.

Just then a gust of wind sent a chill down Merlin's spine as he scanned the area searching for anything that could oppose a threat to him or the knights (including the prat as well). His eyes stopped as he heard the rustling of bushes and a twig suddenly snap.

His magic sent a sort of tingling sensation throughout his body.

Something was coming.

Out of the bushes came a black shadow, the size of a large horse, and it was coming towards him. All around him black shadows appeared but all smaller than the one directly in front of Merlin.

Looking for some way of escaping to race back to the knights and warn them, nothing.

There was no escaping.

His magic tingled inside him like a volcano ready to burst. Even with his power, he didn't know what would happen afterwards.

What if Arthur saw him? He would be sent away, banished from Camelot without a second thought, even worse he could be burnt at the what would he do to protect Arthur and Camelot and those he cared for?

Snapping back to reality, he had to be ready for anything that could come.

They looked like wolves, but wolves didn't possess red eyes. That meant one thing. He was surrounded by werewolves; if he was bitten it could prove fatal even for him, the mighty Emrys.

They began to enclose him within them, leaving no escape route apart from death. His only hope now was that Arthur and the knights would come along and rescue him without being bitten themselves.

It looked like the 'boss' of them was the big one standing a metre in front of him. Just then, when Merlin thought it couldn't get any worse the big black wolf bore his teeth and pierced his eyes into Merlin's soul.

He was going to die.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity before something finally happened, and it did.

The worst came true, he had been bitten.

Slowly and painfully Merlin felt himself slipping away from the world and falling out of consciousness. He could feel the warm embrace of death swarming him like a hive of bees.

* * *

Back at camp Arthur was wondering what was taking Merlin so long; it was only firewood unless he was bringing the whole damn forest with him it shouldn't be taking him this long. Finally he made the decision to go and search for Merlin. Only taking Gwaine with him, however truly irritating he was_,_ Arthur had to admit he was one hell of a knight.

With that Gwaine and Arthur set off into the forest.

"So what do you think has happened to Merlin then?" Gwaine asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know but it shouldn't take this long to collect firewood, he's been gone for twenty minutes" Arthur stated, a hint of concern in his voice.

What if something bad had happened to Merlin and he needed help?

Nearing an open clearing up ahead, Gwaine noticed a few straggles of wood scattered around and the area.

"Sire" Gwaine exclaimed motioning towards the wood "this isn't like Merlin he usually picks up every single one not leaving any odd ones out".

Gwaine had a point this was very un-Merlin like. He must've passed through here a while ago.

All of a sudden a blood-curdling shriek sent shivers up both of the knight's spines. Drawing their swords, Arthur and Gwaine bounded through the forest towards the source of the shriek.

Both knights stopped in their tracks as they saw Merlin in a bloody heap at the foot of a giant black shadow, the next thing they knew it was gone.

Sprinting over towards him_,_ Arthur skidded to his knees beside Merlin as Gwaine scanned the area checking it was clear before dividing all of his attention to Merlin.

Arthur went over Merlin's body searching for injuries. His eyes draped upon his neck making out almost a giant snake-like bite covering most of his neck.

Arthur snatched Merlin's scarf and used it as a bandage and he and Gwaine carefully made their way back to the campsite.

The knights made a makeshift bed, by the time they had finished patching Merlin up it was dawn. Elyan brought over the horse; carefully all the knights pitched in with helping Merlin onto Arthur's horse. Quickly but steadily, careful not to jolt Merlin causing him further injuries, they made their way back to Camelot.

* * *

Sending Leon ahead to inform Gaius; Arthur, Percival, Gwaine and Elyan carried Merlin to Gaius' chambers. Placing him on the make-shift bed Gaius used, the knights gathered round the bed.

"Can you do anything Gaius?" Arthur pleaded, clutching Merlin's arm.

Studying the wound on his neck, Gaius suddenly gasped, causing Arthur to ask what was happening to him. "He's been bitten by a werewolf and sadly there's no cure, apart from the one thing…" glancing over to Arthur standing there helplessly continued, "…to put him out of his misery".

As soon as Gaius finished speaking, the King found himself speechless.

It wasn't true, there had to be a cure.


	2. Never Judge A Book By It's Cover

**I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, I love mixing it up with fics like this. **

**As usual please _review_, enjoy the rest of your week :P**

Sounds surrounded him, rushing through his mind as he tried to figure out who was speaking.

He felt pressure on the side of his neck, reaching up, it felt like a bandage that had been wrapped around his neck and he should definitely know what they feel like because of the length of time he's been using them, as Gaius' assistant, for.

Gradually Merlin revealed the mystery of who was in his room. Arthur sat slumped on a chair covered by a blanket on his left.

Fidgeting where he lied, a sudden wave of pain engulfed his body. Wincing in pain, he figured he must have kicked Arthur in the head, jolting him awake.

"Merlin" he blurted out, "how are you feeling?" focusing his eyes in the light, Merlin replied.

"Summing it up, in pain" followed by an almost convincing smile, Merlin asked what had happened while he was out.

The two red eyes plagued his thoughts, reminding him of how it all had happened.

"Gaius says there's no cure to your injury" pausing, causing Merlin to frown, he continued "you're going to have a knight beside you every day"

"You're kidding me right? An escort...oh let me guess, you're covering the first shift for the day" Arthur nodded while Merlin scoffed.

"But for now, Gaius said that when you woke to give you this and get you back to sleep again...enjoy" he said sarcastically, knowing Merlin's reaction to any of Gaius' medicines.

He always said they tasted like vomit.

When Merlin rejected the medicine, Arthur practically shoved the thing down his throat, making his cough and splutter, eventually knocking him out.

* * *

That's it, he's going to murder Arthur.

Opening his eyes Merlin found that he had awoken in the middle of the night, again. Arthur yet again lied upon a chair covered barely by a blanket.

All of a sudden something caught his eye; it was a full moon.

Inside him something, he didn't know what, was attracted to the moonlight. Slowly Merlin shifted into a sitting position on the edge of his bed, the opposite side to Arthur (he really didn't want to wake him – he'd shove another of Gaius' dreadful medicines down his throat) and moved towards the door.

Travelling through the corridors to the main gates; slipping past the guards (they're so stupid and easy to get past – just need a little distraction, walloping them over the head with a barrel seemed to do the trick) Merlin made his way into the forests, something called to him and it wasn't magic.

Unaware of a certain King following him, Merlin proceeded.

* * *

When Merlin thought Arthur was asleep he was on guard, watching his every move and when he decided to go for a little 'midnight walk' he followed him.

Arthur was the last person to admit it but Merlin was like a brother to him and he couldn't bear the thought of him being attacked again.

Seeming like an eternity of endless walking (well following on his part) Merlin eventually stopped dead in his tracks.

Arthur hid behind a thick trunk of a tree.

There was a sudden snap that made the King spin around, scanning the area for the source of the noise also. Moving forwards towards a clearing with his hand firmly placed on the hilt of his sword, Arthur forgot his position behind the tree.

When it seemed like nothing was going to happen, out of the bushes came a giant shadow extremely wolf-like. It stalked towards him, terrifying him where he stood. It looked like the one that had attacked Merlin but it had disappeared before he could get a better look at it.

Sheathing his sword, Arthur stood his ground unaware that the creature could sense his fear and fed upon it. It bore his teeth revealing its sharp, serrated canines.

It was about to attack when from behind him a terrifying growl that made Arthur's blood run cold and the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end.

Steadily turning around to look behind him, another wolf, which was slightly bigger than the other, slowly and stealthily walked beside Arthur, its eyes locked onto the other beast. This one didn't seem to care that he was there and stalked up beside him.

However, something about this creature was different instead of being petrifying, it was comforting and made him somehow feel safe and secure.

Looking into its eyes Arthur instantly knew who this one was.

Merlin.

What the hell had happened to him? This was a side to him Arthur never saw before, Merlin was making himself known as the dominant male of the two.

In the blink of an eye the opposing male charged towards Merlin, the two locked into battle. Claws were drawn and teeth were tearing apart the opposite wolf, Arthur watched in fear and expected the worst to happen.

When it seemed like Merlin was losing the battle he grabbed hold of the creature and lunged it into the trunk of a tree, wincing in almighty pain the threat took off towards the forest.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief he glanced over at Merlin, who was bending round looking at the wound the other wolf had caused him.

Grunting slightly, Merlin began towards the forest.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled after him, quickening his pace attempting to keep up with him.

Merlin rolled his eyes in irritation and turned to Arthur, grabbing him and chucking him onto his back, barely giving him time to prepare himself as he took off into the forest at an almighty speed. Dodging trees and launching over rocks and boulders, Arthur struggled to hold on.

He didn't know where Merlin was going but he was determined to know.

* * *

To Arthur's left he could hear howling, feeling Merlin growl the way he did Arthur knew that they weren't on their side.

They were getting closer. On both sides smaller wolves flooded in, attempting to stop Merlin and take them both down.

What happened next shocked Arthur in every way possible.

Merlin shook his head almost laughing at them, launching himself and Arthur into the sky and soared across the trees. It was then Arthur figured out where Merlin was heading, the Isle of the Blessed.

Gaius had mentioned something about that place, but nobody ever went there because of the fear that came with the name. Merlin however, seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Over the past years Merlin had proved his loyalty several times, earning Arthur's, and the rest of Camelot's, trusts. Every time Merlin had sacrificed himself for Arthur and or Camelot sent a shiver up Arthur's spine, he hated the thought of his best friend (though he would never admit it) getting injured. According to Gaius, the Isle of the Blessed had the power to reverse any spells. However, nobody has ever tried it before, it was either because they were smart not to go there or they were too afraid not to venture within the walls of the abandoned castle, so he didn't know what would happen but he did know that Merlin was definitely an endless source of bravery, seriously he really does need to give him a lot more credit.

Coming back to Earth he felt Merlin tense up, glancing up Arthur noticed that they were fast approaching the lake that surrounded the isle.

Looking at Merlin, he seemed like he was planning his approach on the isle. But how was Merlin, at the size he was, going to fit into a small boat without sinking it?

His question got answered as Merlin took off into the sky once again, leaping over the entire lake in one stride like it was nothing.

Clinging on for dear life, Arthur managed to glance down beneath them and saw their reflection shimmering on the lake surface. Landing with an almighty _THUMP_, Merlin cautiously strode over to an old throne room. Arthur noticed that Merlin seemed very sceptical about the place.

Bowing down slightly Merlin motioned to Arthur, who was still clinging onto ruffs of Merlin's fur, to get off his back and onto his own feet and then pushed him towards a room, which looked almost like a treasure room. Nudging Arthur's sword he moved his head near the door, trying to tell Arthur to go into the room. Obeying his command, Arthur walked into the room. Hearing Merlin's paws thudding against the ground become quieter he swivelled around to see him walking off the opposite way.

"Wait….where are you going?" Arthur blurted out, "No I'm going with you…you might need some help" Merlin glanced at him and he didn't need a genius to figure out the look that he was giving him, Arthur signed and admitted,

"Fine….I'm afraid, is that what you want me to say to you?" Growling inside Merlin seemed to allow him to follow him.

Quickening his pace into a slight jog to the left of Merlin, Arthur stayed beside Merlin as they entered another room. Instantly it sent a chill down Arthur's spine.

Around them an endless brick wall circled them; there were holes in the wall where windows used to sit. Ruins of the wall seemed like they were going to cave in on them. Glancing beside him at Merlin, his eyes seemed to lock onto a certain place. Near the centre of the room lied a bed of rocks, along the side words whispered to him telling him to succumb to the darkness.

Arthur stayed as close to Merlin as he could, which made Merlin smirk, they continued towards the centrepiece of the room.

Out of nowhere, a circle appeared, making Arthur jump back. It was like a shield guarding something that lied within.

Blocking his path, Merlin motioned to Arthur to not go near the circle, but to stay near the wall.

Turning in his tracks, Merlin stepped through the light blue shield as the moon overhead flew into position and shone as bright as it could. Arthur watched in awe as he saw Merlin completely fearless even faced with the fear of the unknown, what he never could have expected left him wondering what was going to happen.

Gold mist surrounded Merlin as he looked upwards right into the moon. Roaring in agony Merlin collapsed to the ground, Arthur yelled Merlin's name repeatedly but to no avail.

He couldn't lose Merlin; who would tell him he's being a prat, who would warn him not to go into battle fearing death, who would wake him up every day the way he did…..who would be his best friend? His brother? His family?

Attempting to break through the shield and to Merlin's side, Arthur failed. He saw Merlin attempting to push himself up onto his feet again but was forced down to the ground.

It was no use, no matter how much he tried, no matter how hard he tried to push through, Arthur hated feeling so helpless while watching the very person he swore to himself to protect with his life, especially after Merlin went and sacrificed himself so Arthur wouldn't have to and had come so close to the edge of death, and knowing that he could do nothing but allow Merlin the fact that he was there with him.


	3. Changed

Pain swarmed him as fear crept into his mind, all he felt was the coldness of the night. This time he wouldn't get off so easily, he couldn't escape it.

Barely noticing Arthur still stood gaping at him, he knew exactly what he was doing. Arthur knew he couldn't enter where he currently lay, Arthur was allowing him to know the fact that he was there for him, every step of the way.

Slipping into the other world, Merlin prepared for the most unbearable pain but instead he was met with a bright, white glow. Blinding him, his eyes eventually adjusted to the new light. Blinking rapidly his eyes feel upon the figure of a wolf – great here it was again. But this time it wasn't a black wolf but a white wolf. A soothing voice followed the goddess figure.

"Merlin?" asked the voice, responding by a sound barely escaping his mouth she continued "Merlin, I have come to deliver you a message" Merlin giving a look of confusion she once again continued, "You can choose whether or not you keep this ability of yours or give it up completely but it's your choice entirely" finding his voice he questioned,

"If I do keep this, will my magic be affected?" hesitantly asking, concern filtered his voice.

"No, consider it as a new power to your magic being able to transform into a werewolf" smiling she got her answer.

Looking at himself, he saw that he was still in wolf-form and was surrounded by, what looked like clouds everything was white, which was beginning to give him a headache. Thinking about the prospects of the ability, he replied,

"I can't believe I'm saying this because ever since I was bitten and found out that I could turn into this, all I've wanted was to be normal again and by normal I mean my version of normal, with magic hidden under the surface so…I wish to keep this, it could prove very useful in protecting the prat whenever he's in danger-" Merlin tried, but she finished his sentence

"-so you can prove yourself and not save lives while hiding in the shadows" nodding at each other, she disappeared within the light she came.

In seconds' life flooded back to him, in an impact it hit him like a ton of bricks.

* * *

Jolting awake, Merlin felt like it had all been a dream. Feeling the warmth of the fire against his skin, he relaxed.

"Merlin?" asked a voice from the forest. From within the trees came Gaius, breathing a sigh of relief when Merlin glanced up at him he studied him, checking for any serious injuries.

"You gave us all quite a scare", Merlin made a weird face when he mentioned 'us all' (that meant Arthur – he was worried about him?) suddenly remembering how Arthur was forced to watch Merlin writhing in pain and not being able to do anything, remembering how much anger but scared emotions had been playing across his face.

Seeing the confused expression on his face, Gaius cleared the thought.

"Arthur mentioned that he followed you into the forest, then he was attacked by a werewolf then you saved him – and was injured in the process" gesturing towards the scar that ran alongside his body, remembering how the wolf had bitten him trying to throw his aim off, "afterwards you went to the Isle of the Blessed to reverse the curse, and succeeded, and then you looked like you were going through hell and collapsed. Finally getting into the shield that trapped you, Arthur brought you back from the Isle of the Blessed and was met by; Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Leon, Guinevere and myself. Where he said that you had cured yourself of the werewolf curse at the Isle of the Blessed but you looked on the edge of death" Gaius laid all the information on him at once, giving Merlin a while to take it in and attempt to see the memories, he replied.

"Yes, I remember all that pain I went through, then everything went black (he left out the white wolf part, he didn't want anyone else finding out about the curse not being broken until it was absolutely necessary) and I woke up here with you".

Gaius eventually allowed Merlin to rise from the ground, when he proved he was strong enough and well enough, and journeyed off to find the others.

* * *

After a matter of minutes the two caught up with the rest of the group, when they approached them it looked like they were hypnotised.

Standing beside them, Merlin and Gaius realised they were staring at something in front of them.

There stood the creature of nightmare that Merlin had once witnessed physically.

Red saliva hung from the beasts open mouth, baring his massive canines. The knights snapping out of the sort of trance and surrounded Gwen and Gaius, they beckoned Merlin over to safety but he was staring at the beast.

Prowling towards them snarling, Merlin yelled 'STOP!'.

Everyone watched in fear as Merlin began yelling commands at the creature of hell, was he mental or something?

When it didn't listen Merlin shouted, at the top of his lungs 'I'M WARNING YOU!'.

Taking it as some sort of joke the creature continued prowling towards the group, who were watching in fear as Merlin began to get closer and closer to the beast.

"Merlin what the hell are you playing at!? Get your arse over here or it's going to kill you!" Arthur yelled.

"Fine that's how you want to play it?" Merlin smiled evilly, convincing the others he had lost it.

Within seconds Merlin had once again transformed into the giant black shadow, scaring the hell out of everyone but not Arthur, he was just mainly surprised he hadn't rid himself on the curse.

Snarling ferociously at the other wolf, Merlin positioned himself in front of the group guarding them with his life, whom where still guarding Gwen and Gaius in the middle of their protective circle.

Challenging the enemy, the two locked into battle, both viciously attacking each other.

They broke apart circling around; the opposite wolf leapt forward mouth wide open and got him by his left leg, howling in pain the enemy attacked him again landing bites to his stomach.

Laying his head on the ground, feeling the pain throbbing in his leg, Merlin saw at the corner of his eye that everyone looked like they had when they had seen the Dorockha.

Snarling at himself for being weak, Merlin allowed his fury to course through his body as he compelled himself to stand up. The opposition snapped its attention back to him again growling at him. Positioning himself in an attacking stance, Merlin let loose a snarl that made the hairs on the backs' of everyone's necks stand on end.

Shaking his head, Merlin lunged for his throat, locking them both in a deadly combat. This time Merlin wouldn't be so nice, if it was going to throw curveballs then so would he.

Not allowing any resting time between attacks, Merlin kept his guard up.

Two can play this game.

Timing his attacks, Merlin landed a bite to the other wolf's side that made it collapse onto the floor below with impact.

The entire time, his friends were looking on in awe at this side of Merlin that was being shown quite clearly and was scaring the hell out of everyone.

Howling towards the forest, a pack of wolves suddenly appeared, guarding the injured form lying upon the floor, blood pouring out of his wound Merlin gave him.

Gasps filled the air as Gwaine stopped Arthur from charging at the lot forgetting they had the upper hand advantage. The knights glanced at Merlin, who was showing no signs of fear, as he stalked towards the injured form upon the ground. Everyone else watched in shock as they saw that Merlin was being treated like the King of Wolves or something.

The wolves tried to attack, but Merlin sent a vicious snarl their way stopping them dead in their tracks and instead lowered their heads to the ground. Turning his attention to the werewolf that had once been his tormenter, Merlin growled violently directly at the creature, which made it also lower his head in respect.

Raising his head, Merlin allowed the wolves to assist the injured wolf back off into the forest as he sent a last hair-raising snarl after them. Staring at where they it had once been he seemed content. Looking down, the wound he had received had disappeared, seeming to be almost non-existent.

"...Merlin?" Arthur gradually asked, receiving both his ears pricking up and a slight turn of the head from Merlin.

Eventually turning around to the group that still stood swords drawn, trembling at what they had witnessed, Merlin steadily approached them calmly and gently providing them all with the look that he always gave them.

Lowering into almost a bow he motioned for them to mount onto his back.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Arthur confidently stepped carefully towards him clambering onto his back clutching onto tufts of fur. Gwen followed Arthur, placing herself directly behind Arthur in turn wrapping her arms around his waist gaining a smirk from Merlin, receiving a look that Merlin always gave her; Gaius followed then Gwaine, Elyan, Percival and finally Leon.

Standing up, Merlin steadied himself allowing them all to become used to the movement, before racing off into the forest towards Camelot.

* * *

He didn't care that he allowed the beast that had once tortured him go, that wasn't what he wanted to do in the first place.

All he wanted was to overcome the fear he had inside and prove to him there was nothing to be afraid of. Anyways if the wolf came back, then it would get serious, besides now Merlin had the ability to turn into a werewolf, he could protect the kingdom while keeping his magic a secret.

That was the best part he could be himself, which was all Merlin ever wanted to be.

* * *

Vastly approaching Camelot, Arthur thought over what had just happened.

Merlin was still a werewolf and he didn't tell him. Snapping back to reality Arthur's eyes lay upon the group of knights that burst out of the gates of Camelot.

Their reaction was priceless, a werewolf with; Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival and Leon on its back.

Stepping cautiously towards the knights, Merlin lowered himself gently to the floor allowing his friends to hop off of his back.

Arthur was surrounded by his fellow knights blocking his sight of Merlin, who began to slip into the forest without anyone noticing.

Walking through the trees, he glanced up at the moon beaming down at him. Gold mist surrounded him making him chuckle at the fact that he had grown even more powerful than before. It proves every bad thing can turn out to have a good side.

Deep in thought, Merlin was jolted back down to Earth again by a voice behind him.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" the voice boomed from behind him, glancing back he realised Arthur had noticed him slipping away.

Striding over to him, Arthur looked up at Merlin. "Your home is here in Camelot, so….stay" he stated in his I'm-the-king-of-Camelot-and-I'm-giving-you-an-order-so-obey-it voice. Sighing, Merlin seemed to give in to him.

With a roll of his eyes, Merlin slipped back into the form that was all too familiar to Arthur, the sight of his slightly scruffy manservant that had a few cuts and bruises over his face and his torso but also the scar of when he was first bitten.

Giving a slight chuckle after all that they've been through, he was still Merlin but Arthur observed him in a whole new light.

Appearances can be deceiving.

"Why do you want me to stay, I can turn into a werewolf remember I could easily kill you in the blink of an eye" Merlin tested him, crossing his arms.

"I know what you're trying to make me say….and this is the only time I'm going to say it so listen clearly–" Arthur stated, stepping close to Merlin grabbing hold of his shoulders "- and I want you to stay alright, that's why".

Merlin grinned at the fact that he actually thought Arthur was going to say he cared about him.

* * *

It seemed like forever that the fight happened and everyone found out about Merlin's power, closely followed by Merlin admitting that he had magic.

The part that surprised him the most was that Arthur already knew and had known ever since he thought Merlin got rid of his ability.

When he was knocked out and talking to the white wolf, which he eventually told people about, his magic had protected him from the moonlight and that's how he kept that gift. It had felt like he'd been relieved of the weight that had been resting on him and now he had people to confide in besides Gaius.

Finally Merlin had been able to tell Arthur about the times when he'd saved his royal backside, which shocked him to the core.

Afterwards he'd appointed him as the court sorcerer and one of the knights as well, he could work alongside Arthur and protect him like he always did.

However, he didn't wear the cape like the rest of them because he now wore a special royal red jacket similar to Arthur's with the Camelot sign sewn on.

Arthur had given Merlin's old job, as his manservant, to another person (poor kid) now he didn't have to continuously get up at the crack of dawn and have something lobbed over his head.

Merlin seemed to float down the corridors until a familiar voice broke him out of the trance.

"Merlin we're going out to check a village on the border, you coming?" Arthur asked as he stood in front of the warlock,

"Yeah sure" he answered nodding his head slightly.

"Pack up then, we're leaving in an hour" as he began to stride back down the corridor when he yelled back "you can meet my new servant, unlike you he actually gets the chores done when I ask him to"

Replying with a sarcastic smile, Merlin made his way to Gaius' chambers.

Arthur had offered to give him his own room near the royal chambers, which he gladly accepted, and Gaius had his quarters back to himself but Merlin still spent a lot of time down there with him helping out where he could A.K.A using his magic, which he could now use freely and as much as he wanted to, Arthur also stopped by quite a few times.

To say that when he 'accidently' clopped Arthur over the head with a flying bucket was an accident and not done on purpose was a complete and utter lie.

* * *

All the horses were tacked up and ready to go, everyone mounted up and made towards the forest.

Merlin and a few of the other knights couldn't stop sniggering at how much Arthur's new manservant, Richard, babbled on and random things, even from his position Merlin could obviously see how much Arthur wanted to shoot him.

Trying to escape, Arthur called Merlin up front with him and ordered his servant to fall behind but ahead of the knights.

Sighing in relief Arthur began a conversation with Merlin.

"He never shuts up, always talking about what an honour it is to serve me and it's so irritating" Arthur growled.

"Is that your way of saying you miss me?" receiving a warning glare from Arthur he changed the subject, smirking though.

"Well it's turning dark and we're nearing a good place to set up camp, you can order him to make dinner or something" Merlin thought out loud, appreciating the fact that he didn't have to be a servant anymore.

"Good thinking" Arthur stated, calling back to the knights informing them of the plans.

"Elyan, Percival make sure the horses are groomed and fed, Richard start cooking the meal….um…..me and Merlin will go and collect some firewood" he announced, thinking on his feet about what he would do.

Smirking, Merlin trailed behind Arthur as they journeyed off into the woods.

Ever since the events that had happened, Arthur and Merlin have become even closer than before and tending to use Merlin as an excuse to break away from the pain-in-the-arse manservant he had.

Breaking the silence, Merlin began a conversation.

"You hate collecting firewood don't you think everyone will begin to figure out what you're doing" Merlin explained to Arthur.

"If you had a servant as annoying as him then you'd understand but for now just shut up….this will do for the night".

With that the duo made their way back to camp, the fire roared while the dinner cooked.

The smell was slightly odd.

Merlin looked Arthur's way he seemed to be playing with his soup. It was like seawater (not exaggerating) in a bowl. Merlin smirked, suppressed a laugh under his breath as he attempted to think of a way out of eating what lay upon his lap.

Just then, something sent a chill up Merlin's spine and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Merlin" Arthur broke the silence, glancing up Merlin noticed all eyes were on him "what is it?" becoming concerned (being him, hiding it within his voice).

"I don't know, but I don't like it" he said while he began towards the forest.

Instantly everyone followed Merlin, even Richard. Every single nerve in Merlin's body tingled, something was there.

Gold mist surrounded him once again as a growl escaped his throat, striding through the forest Arthur eventually caught up with him.

Suddenly stopping dead in his tracks, Merlin's ears pricked up. The rest of the group stood dead still, with Richard near the middle, behind him.

Sensing something, Merlin let out a growl which made the hairs on your neck stand on end. Drawing their swords the knights awaited another sign from Merlin.

All of a sudden, out of the bushes came bounding some sort of creature. It paused right in front of the group.

Arthur stood beside Merlin, who was viciously snarling at the creature, trying to remove the fear that swelled up inside him.

Looking at the monster clearly, it looked like a Witika, he remembered Gaius once talking of such a creature. According to Gaius a Witika was a hybrid, mixed with a werewolf and a man that only came out when the moon was full, whatever happens you can't get bitten by this beast or its instant death, there's no cure.

During Arthur's lesson on debriefing the beast, Merlin had been eying it up and eventually pissed it off.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw Arthur reading himself for the fight. Even though what's happened to him Merlin refused to let Arthur get injured, he couldn't risk it.

Stepping forward, Merlin positioned himself in front of the King.

Once again his eyes locked onto his opponent, snarling the two charged each other. Teeth and claws were tearing at each other, the Witika punched Merlin in the temple thinking it might do some damage.

The others were shocked speechless when Merlin suddenly made an expression like oh-no-you-didn't, biting back harder after the beast just punched him. The Witika though managed to claw Merlin across his side, and at the corner of his eye Merlin could see that look of Arthur's and he knew that once Merlin moved out of the way he would order his men to charge.

Throwing the beast to the ground at such a force, winding it seemed to do the trick.

Stepping to the side Merlin gave Arthur and the Knights a gap to make their strike, staying beside Richard offering some protection to his obviously-shown nerves.

Arthur led the others into the fight, plunging the first attack on the beast followed by the others.

Retreating back to where Merlin and Richard stood, the beast was on its last set of legs before the final blow.

Prowling towards the creature, Merlin bore his sharp, serrated canines and lunged at it sinking his teeth into its neck ending the battle instantly. Tossing the remains to the side, Merlin took the time to realise how much of a warrior he had become in these past few months.

Hearing Richard inhale sharply jolted him back to Earth, turning back around to face the group he began to lead them back to the campsite.

* * *

After everyone had settled down Arthur decided it was time to hit the sack with him taking up the first watch, the rest of the group settled into their makeshift beds.

Merlin stayed in werewolf form as he wasn't sure if they were going to get attacked or not during the night.

Lying down against a nearby tree, Merlin settled himself down for the night, resting his head down on the floor below trying to get as comfortable as he could. Arthur came and leaned against his side.

Looks like he wasn't going to be alone tonight Merlin thought as Arthur laid his head back against him.


End file.
